burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson GT Nighthawk
being its main contender.]] The Carson GT Nighthawk is a Legendary version of the Carson GT Concept. This vehicle can either be purchased along with the other three Legendary vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack or on its own from the Burnout Store. The GT Nighthawk is strikingly similar to the Carson Carbon GT Concept except the interior gadgets hint at the Nighthawk's technological superiority. Clicking the left stick button does not perform anything special but when the Nighthawk is boosting a special series of lights activate and emit a pulsing noise while a secret spoiler erects out of the trunk. The Nighthawk has the highest strength rating possible and has even been known to Take Down a Hunter Takedown 4x4 in a head-on collision. The car can perform quite well in Road Rage and Marked Man events but its boost type suggests that it is best suited for Races. Even with the added weight and the Speed boost the Nighthawk's Stunt capabilities aren't fully hindered. The handling is much like its original version so with enough speed and control it can both Barrel Roll and Flat-spin just as smoothly as any other Stunt car. It shouldn't be forgotten that its boost properties are not recommended for Stunt Run events because of its unreliability. The GT Nighthawk is a superb vehicle that can easily pummel other competitors out of the way and is an excellent choice for aggressive players. Description Developed in secret, the GT Nighthawk should not exist. Denied by the government, disowned by Carson, the GT Nighthawk is the ultimate super pursuit vehicle. How to Unlock It is included with four other vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 640 . It can also be purchase separately for $1.99, €1.99, £1.59 or 160 . Resemblance The GT Nighthawk is a parody of KITT from the Knight Rider except it resembles the newer KITT from the 2008 TV Series and Movie. Boosting in the Nighthawk is similar to KITT's Pursuit Mode. In this mode a hidden spoiler rises, a rear diffuser lowers and extends and blue LED strobe lights appear on the front and rear. The Dashboard of the Nighthawk is also similar to the original KITT's dashboard including LCD panels and KITTs voice modulator. Notes *The name of the Nighthawk may be a reference to the F-117 Nighthawk stealth bomber which is designed around stealth and uses a matte black paint job. It was also made in secret from the public. *The license plate says Davis in ''leetspeak'' which refers to the free Burnout Bikes update formerly known as Davis. **In the description "super pursuit" hints to the original KITT which was upgraded with Super Pursuit Mode in season 4 of the series. This is why Criterion put "4" in the word "Davis" at the license plate instead of "A". *The GT Nighthawk's paint job cannot be changed. *This car has the fastest acceleration of any car in Paradise as proven in a test that the Criterion Team did along Webster Avenue. *This vehicle cannot be used in an Online Cops & Robbers game. *When the Burnout Paradise DLC is listed by popularity on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. It shows that the Carson GT Nighthawk is the most popular Legendary Cars. *While boosting there is a noticeable increase in camber for all four tires. This does not occur on any other vehicle in the game. *The spoiler and rear diffuser are hidden while not boosting except the rear diffuser is able to detach from the vehicle in a crash. *Although the GT Nighthawk shares the same speed and boost statistics as the Carbon GT Concept, its top cruising and boosting speeds are significantly lower. On the other hand the Nighthawk's acceleration is much faster. *The word "CONCEPT" appears on the dashboard directly behind the steering wheel. *There is a unknown glitch which turns the GT Nighthawk invisible and can only be seen while boosting or drifting. *This is the strongest non-Heavyweight vehicle in the game alongside the Toy Nighthawk. *The car is highly infamous in multiplayer due to its high strength and speed. Videos Spw86qs00z8 631Y0aBHeF8 References